Dragon Lands
For a DM's guide to this setting, see here. The Dragon Lands, or Darazil, are the territories that surround the region's capital city of Okarthel. It is named for the high concentration of dragon and dragonkin such as Kobolds and Dragonborn. It lies on the north east coast of Vhir adjacent to the Dividing Sea. History Founding Okarthel was founded four thousand years ago by the survivors of a war between the two draconic gods, Bahamut and Tiamat, from their the claim over the surrounding region has lasted for millennia by the dragons and other dragonkin that have dwelt there. The Nights Below For more on this event, see here. One of the first conflicts to afflict the fledgling peoples of Okarthel and Darazil was the incursion upon the surface by the Qiji, an underground dwelling race of insectoids that were drawn into conflict with the dragonfolk. The war between the two races lasted just under a decade, with a war council of the greatest dragons in the land leading an invasion into the Qiji's warrens and destroying the centre of their religion. Since then the race has not been seen except by dragon explorers delving into the caves beneath Vhir to search for treasure. Reign of Ithmitne the Dragon King Around the year 520SF, the Gold Dragon Ithmitne took control of the city of Okarthel and its surroundings, slaying the previous Dragon ruler who had taken over the city. During this time the Dragon Lands consolidated its territory and established relations with the Empire of Quel'Doran that had established colonies along the northern coast of Vhir. He ruled for three hundred years, right through Pelor's Glory and into the Long Night when in 30LN he was slain by the warlord Iragar after Ithmitne returned to his hoard to rest from his battle with the Demon Lord Ruthazek. Reign of the Council of Equals Following the death of Ithmitne, the warlord Iragar attempt to claim the city and Dragon Lands for himself, only to be threatened with civil war by the other Great Houses. In the end he relented and a ruling body known as the Council of Equals was established comprised of the leaders of the Great Houses of the city. During this time the Dragon Lands expanded south and north, encroaching on the unwatched borders of the Quel'Doran colonies and the ancient Xhihiran city of Vis. The council was disbanded in 230LN following fierce infighting between the Houses and the arrival of the children of Ithmitne who united to claim the Dragon Lands for themselves. Reign of the Dragon Princes The Dragon Princes, though there were roughly equal numbers of males and females, were sired from Ithmitne and various suitors over the years and so bore the traits of their other parent as well as those of their father, which meant that while some were kind and dutiful others were aggressive and disinterested in the affairs of state but all were needed to secure their rule as while they were great in number, at least two dozen, with enough strength the Houses of the Dragon Lands could overthrow them. Eventually in 627LN, the Great Houses did rise up against the Dragon Princes in a war named for the intervening party, Kepeski Jot, wherein the Ancient Blue Dragon Kepeski appeared and turned the tied of the conflict against the Princes. Reign of Kepeski Following the climatic battle where the remaining Dragon Princes fled into exile, the Dragon Kepeski began to act as the de facto ruler of the Dragon Lands, claiming that this was his and the rebellious House's intent all along. During his reign Kepeski has let much of the new territory added to the Dragon Lands slip away undefended, recalling forces around the region for other purposes or sending them off on missions around Vhir and Etan. Under his rule however peace has been long lasting, with relations between the Dragon Lands and other states improving drastically. The War in the Silence For more information on this event, see here. Darazil ''was the site of some of the final fighting of the War in the Silence, with the Vhir forces of the Usurper marched through the south towards the city of Okarthel where they were met by the Great Houses of the City of Dragons. The conflict ended following the defeat of the Usurper by an alliance of nobles from across Etan and Vhir, the fighting in ''Darazil ''turning into a slaughter as the invaders were routed on all fronts and in some cases destroyed to the man. Okarthel, on behalf of ''Darazil, signed a number of treaties following the end of the conflict though it was the Council of Okarthel that did so as Kepeski, who had been missing since before the War began, remained so. The Rise of Tiamat For more information on this event, see here. Following the ascension of the Dragon Queen, the Dragon Lands has been divided up into territories ruled by dragons, now demanding the denizens of the land serve them, and by proxy, the god Tiamat, who has begun to shape the land in the image of her Eyrie. Geography and Demography Population There are around one and a half million people in the Dragon Lands of which the majority of them are Kobolds with Dragonborn the next largest demographic. The city of Okarthel has a population of three hundred thousand, with two thirds of that made up of Kobolds and the rest being Dragonborn and half-elves. The other settlements have populations that barely break the tens of thousands with most not even reaching a thousand people. In these settlements the ratios of Kobolds to other races is usually 10:1. Borders The Dragon Lands' borders have remained quite the same over the years, preferring to control the sea rather than the desolate lands to the west have been the usual course for the dragonfolk of Okarthel, though some exceptions have occurred over the centuries. Vis The Dragon Lands came to encompass Vis during the reign of Ithmitne, careful influencing and seizing of advantage left the Xhihiran capital a vassal state for many years though now a movement for freedom is stirring in humid jungles of the north and Kepeski appears content to let these whispers grow unchecked for the time being. Zelfolk Territories The Dragon Lands has bordered with the deserts of the Zelfolk since its establishment and the two have had a sometimes strained but mostly fruitful relationship over the years with the Spice Road that connects their two capital cities carrying much trade between them. House Hrekimi keeps an embassy in Zel'bidaal and the Magistrates have representatives in the Dragon Lands. With the recent discovery of Zel'arven to the west of the Dragon Lands, the connections between the two peoples have never been closer, though the settlers in the new Zel often fear whether the dragonfolk might seek to take over their city. Diplomacy Diplomacy in between the Dragon Lands and other states is handled almost exclusively by House Hrekimi, a House known for its shrewd negotiators and ability to make any deal sound sweet even to reluctant listeners. They have official embassies across the world and unofficial ones where they are not always welcome, even doing business as far as Stovakor with the vampires of that forsaken land. Since the War in the Silence contacts have been firmly established with the Zelfolk and many of the peoples of Etan. Settlements There are around seventeen major settlements outside of Okarthel, with any number of smaller towns and villages mainly clustered around the coast and on isolated islands nearby. Okarthel For more on this city, see here. Okarthel is the oldest and largest settlement in the Dragon Lands, it has been its undisputed capital for thousands years with the ruler of the country always staying in the City of Dragons. Vis For more information on this location, see here. Vis, or Vykraoul, meaning the Snake's Place, is the city of the xhihiran peoples in the north of the Dragon Lands. Still quite independent, and during the reign of Kepeski they have been left almost completely autonomous. Niarhaanin Goawy For more information on this location, see here. Meaning the River's Source, this settlement lies alongside a series of wells and springs that form into a thin river that leads to the settlement of Padul. It is the closest settlement to Zel'arven. Pabdul For more information on this location, see here. Known as Smuggler's Pass, this cove is used by many less than savoury individuals seeking to enter the Dragons Lands without going through Okarthel. Jiilhrrac For more information on this location, see here. The Second Nest, a series of pillars of rocks that form a sea arch into the Dividing Sea, with monastery on the final pillar. A few dragons and other dragonkin have nests along the pillars base. Bekilk Idol For more information on this location, see here. The Desert's Edge, the largest settlement barely within the Zel desert.. Tonashkain For more information on this location, see here. The Rock Maze, an outpost within the complex network of valleys and gullies, the Spice Road passes through. Credol For more information on this location, see here. The Web Way, a former black dragon lair converted into a settlement, its passages and tunnels are filled with giant spiders. Kluurokisr For more information on this location, see here. The Thunder Cliff, a shear cliff entrance to the Rock Maze on the coast, home to many blue dragons. Valigncharm For more information on this location, see here. The Burning Circle, a lair belonging to a large red dragon with many whelps that hunt in the circular valley. Ifniba For more information on this location, see here. Known as Overside, this town sits atop a believed to be bottomless pit, said to have some association with Tiamat. Zaunduil For more information on this location, see here. Known as the Shifting Sanctum, this settlement never seems to be in the same place twice, and is usually surrounded by mirages and illusions that trick and fool the wanderer that seeks it. Inikdoton For more information on this location, see here. The Sand Glass, a settlement near Alu'Barad that trades extensively with the local tribesmen. Loexcaesin For more information on this location, see here. The Dead Wood, a petrified forest in the north of the Dragon Lands home to a few black and green dragons. Diancaex For more information on this location, see here. The Dawnsword, a shrine to Bahamut built into the side of a lone mountain. Ithaelvrel For more information on this location, see here. Known as Wyrmtalon, a common meeting place of chromatic dragons, a place one would only visit to escape the paladin's of the Platinum Dragon. Irsatern For more information on this location, see here. Known as the Dragonrock, a large carved rock located off the coast of the Dragon Lands, it is the largest fishing community of the country. Yythakuech For more information on this location, see here. Known as the Steel Forge, a settlement built around a steel forge that allows for the crafting of weapons and armor beyond what a common forge would be able to produce. Minorities The race most politically present in Darazil are the dragonborn, though a number of other dragonkin make up various minorities in the country. Kobolds For more information on this race, see here. Kobolds are a smaller than their dragonborn cousin but are far more numerous. Kobolds are able to join and create their own Houses, many however are treated as a slave caste especially outside of Okarthel. Half-Dragons For more information on this race, see here. Half-dragons are a hybrid of non-dragonkin humanoid races with the blood of dragons, they are also able to form and join Houses with many choosing to remain in close knit families. Accessibility The Dragon Lands are a difficult to access, from the north lies swamps and petrified forests which are nearly impassible to most races, with poisoned water running throughout the area. To the south west lies the scorching hot desert with shifting sands that make navigation impossible. The south has one of the oldest roads of Tolas, the Spice Road, that connects Zel'bidaal to Okarthel. The ancient road passes through the Rock Maze, a baffling network of stone valleys that few living people can navigate unassisted. The coast is the most common way people access the Dragon Lands, with the largest port of Okarthel being the most common route. After that is Pabdul Pass, though few people that claim to be decent folk would choose to take shelter for long that port. Society Languages The primary language of the Dragon Lands is draconic, this has made draconic one of the most important languages in Vhir and Etan, due to the Dragon Lands' geographical location and the importance of the country. Common is known by the majority of the Dragon Lands' people though as many are dragonkin draconic is a much preferred. Names Draconic often uses three syllable words to define articulate complex ideas and objects, and then reducing them down to their individual syllables to convey simpler concepts. When a dragonfolk hatches they are usually given a single syllable name that might be the beginning of a more complex word that evokes some hope or aspiration held by their parents. As the child ages they will take on a second syllable when they reach adulthood, or when they accomplish a task set for them by their elders, usually a person chooses their own part to their name. Third syllables are uncommon and usually reserved for those that have achieved some great feat in their House or have earned the right to establish their own House. If a person has a fourth syllable in their name it is probably a title added to their name, though such a thing is very rare. Category:Location Category:Vhir Category:Dragonborn Category:Dragons Category:Okarthel